


Sleep Patterns

by lyvanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Protectiveness, Relationship Negotiation, Sleep Deprivation, just talk about your feelings, some pack feels, some sexual mentions but nothing explicit (sorry heh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyvanna/pseuds/lyvanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble sleeping when Derek isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Patterns

When he crawled back into their bed Derek smelled like the forest. Stiles had long since gotten used to these nighttime trips. Wolves sleep a lot, but not really for long periods of time. Derek always timed his trips so he was there when Stiles fell asleep and when he woke up. But Stiles always felt the empty space beside him in the bed, always found himself stirring and reaching out onto cool sheets. In the winter it was better, Derek hated the cold, he slept more, curled up with Stiles, limbs intertwined and warm breath heating the back of Stiles neck. 

To say that he missed him more on those summer nights seemed churlish. They spent so much time together that a few hours while Stiles was asleep seemed neither here nor there. But that didn't stop Stiles from worrying. He knew all too well what humans who knew about werewolves thought about werewolves and Beacon Hills had attracted it's fair share of hunters over the years. And other things. Derek had been looking after himself for a long time before Stiles came along but that surely just meant that his luck would run out soon. His decision making had gotten better over the years but he was still prone to doing some pretty stupid stuff. The more he thought about these things, the less Stiles was able to sleep at night. At first he changed his sleeping patterns, napped with the wolves during the day, sliding in between Derek and Jackson and burying his nose in the nape of Derek's neck, making the Alpha smile sleepily.

But soon Derek began noticing that he was yawning a little more, his eyes were getting dark circles underneath them. Him being him he didn't confront Stiles, instead he insisted on going to bed earlier, on snuggling a little closer, giving him extra blankets and pillows. 

But it wasn't until one balmy June night that Stiles had to speak up. Derek had just flopped down on the bed, looking particularly delectable with abs on full display and hair mussed out of all control. Stiles pulled him over into a kiss, running his hands through that hair, then down his back-- and finding himself gently pushed away. 

“Finally tired of me?” he questioned lightly. Derek rolled his eyes and switched off the bedside light, pulling the covers up over both of them. Under the sheets Stiles, rather stealthily he thought, slid his hands inside Derek's boxers. He'd almost reached what he wanted when Derek pulled his hands away gently. 

Stiles sat up in bed, “Ok, what's up?” 

“You're tired.” 

“Mmm, and you know what might relax me before sleep...” when Derek didn't move he sighed and flipped the light back on, “Ok, lets talk.” Derek shifted uncomfortably but finally said.

“You need to sleep more,” 

Stiles fought down a sad little smile, “I sleep in the day, with the pack.” he said, avoiding the truth that he knew was going to come up at any second.

“We're wolves, we're used to it... you're not, you're practically dropping off over the dinner table every night.” Yes, they had dinner together every night, deal with the adorableness. 

Stiles grimaced, “Ok... don't get upset--” Derek tensed up immediately, his whole body screaming upset and his face descending into a scowl, “wow, ok, don't get upset because I know why you do it, and I don't want you to stop, but... when you go out at night, I can't really sleep, I worry about you.” He tried to put the blame on himself, be as soft on Derek as possible, but he knew the big lunk was already blaming himself. 

Derek flipped off the light again and pulled Stiles into his arms, “I'll stay,”

“I don't want--”

“I'll. Stay.” Derek insisted, holding Stiles a little tighter. He wanted to protest, wanted to talk this out a little more. But the relief hit his body straight away, and the smell of Derek, his chest underneath his head, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat was enough to lull him off to sleep almost immediately. 

He woke up a good ten hours later, still in Derek's arms. The Alpha was asleep but tense around him, holding Stiles like he thought he was the one who was going to slip out in the night. Stiles planted a few strategic kisses on Derek's abdomen and when he woke up gave him a good morning blowjob. Derek growled gently and pushed Stiles back down onto the bed to give him a thorough inspection. 

Stiles watched as Derek became tenser and tenser over the following weeks. Finally he practically had to push him out of the first floor window to get him to go out for a short wolf run. He went to the doctor to get some sleeping pills but Derek flushed them down the toilet saying he didn't like the side affects. That had caused a screaming argument that had the Betas exchanging worried glances for days. The push and pull between them seems impossible. One day he made the mistake of joking that it's all Derek's fault because he loves him so much and then Derek walked around for a full week with a look on his face like thunder, like he was considering breaking up with him or something. But he still pulled him down into their bed every night like a man on a mission. 

Finally Stiles cracked, “Ok,” he put down the knife he'd been using to chop onions with, “Do it, turn me, we'll go out together at night, sleep together in the day, it's perfect.”

Derek just blinked at him then sadly shook his head. 

“Why not? It seems like the only solution left--” Derek started to open his mouth so Stiles ploughed through, “And don't you dare say breaking up because that is definitely not an option.” he sighed. They'd had the turning conversation before and it wasn't something either of them wanted. He took a different tact, “Look Derek, I can't have you suffering for me anymore. I get it, you love me. I love you. It's why I worry. But I'll get used to it. I'm an adult, if I say it's ok to go out, it's ok. No games, no agenda. Go out with the pack, release your wolf side, look after yourself, I'll still be here in the morning and then we'll talk, if you want.”

Derek stood slowly and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down at him with a smile, “Nice try.” 

“Ugh, you are so frustrating!” Stiles pulled out of Derek's grip, “So you get to suffer for me and I don't for you? Fine,” he grabbed the Jeep keys and turned off the oven, “we're going out,” with his free hand he grabbed a handful of Derek's shirt and dragged him out of the house. The cool night air made him shiver but damn it if he was going to ruin his statement by popping back inside the house for a sweater. He jumped behind the wheel and waited for a suspicious looking Derek to slide in next to him. 

He drove deep into the forest, probably ruining any suspension left in the Jeep, then turned off the engine. “Go on then,” he waved vaguely outside the windows, “Go do your business,” off Derek's look he continued, “We've done things my way, now we're doing them yours, I'm going to come out with you every night.”

“No you're not.”

“Well, obviously not movie night, or game night... but every other night. Except Mentalist night.”

“This is the stupidest fight ever,” Derek said, pulling off his shirt. He slipped from the Jeep and in an instant was gone. Stiles sighed and relaxed. Then he locked the doors and relaxed even more, because it was still Beacon Hills. He was starting to regret his choice, not just of coming here but of even existing, by the third hour of late-night talk radio when a rather gorgeous naked man tapped at his door. He unlocked and let Derek inside the car. 

“Can you drive us?” were the first words out of his mouth, “I didn't think this through.” His hands were frozen and his eyes permanently half-closed.

Derek looked down at himself, “Like this?” 

“You won't get any complaints from me.”

Derek huffed but switches placed with him. Stiles shoved Derek's t-shirt between the seat and the door and smiled at him innocently. And sleepily. 

He woke up in their bed. Alone. And that was worse than anything. 

He padded downstairs and found Derek asleep on the sofa because why? He shook his head and slid in next to him. Derek's arms circled around him instinctively, “I don't want to fight anymore,” he whispered in his ear. 

“Me neither,” Stiles replied.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” he nuzzled into Derek's neck in a way he knew that the other man liked, “Can't we just go back to how things were? I think all we've proved here is that I'm going to worry about you no matter what.”

“And what about your sleep?”

“Maybe I could just take up some evening exercise... get myself nice and exhausted...”

Derek perked up, “We could go jogging together,”

“That wasn't the kind of exercise I had in mind,” and just in case the message wasn't clear, “I wanted sex.”

But it was too late Derek was already planning out their first run, which sounded terrifyingly long, and talking about a training program. Stiles sighed and bit Derek's shoulder gently to get his attention back in the right direction. 

Half an hour later they were both curled up in bed again and Stiles at least was convinced that his plan was going to come out on top. But he'd agreed to go on at least one run with Derek. That man had quite a few persuasive qualities it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
